Portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones, have been popular for years and yet only continue to increase in popularity. Traditionally, mobile phones had been used strictly for conventional voice communications. However, as technology has developed mobile, phones are now capable not only of conventional voice communications, but also are capable of data communications, video transfer, media reproduction, commercial radio reception, etc. More and more, a user having a single electronic device such as a mobile phone is able to perform a variety of different functions.
Many mobile phones today include a camera function for taking pictures. The pictures may be stored digitally in memory, transmitted over the carrier network, etc. As technology and manufacturing processes have improved, mobile phones presently are capable of capturing images at relatively high resolutions previously found only in dedicated cameras. This has resulted in mobile phones possessing even more sophisticated camera features. These features include, for example, macro operation, auto focus control, red-eye reduction, etc.
Taking pictures using a self-timer is problematic since it is hard to frame the picture in a smart way, because the user (the object to be photographed) is not able to see the recorded image area.